Am I Really Alone?
by Kawaii Hikari
Summary: Anzu has her sister, but that's it. Everyone else is gone. They abandon their home, and end up in the city where Yugi and the gang live. [My first story, please give it a try]


A/N : This story doesn't really relate to the tv show, other than the use of their characters. Of course original ones are mine. I don't own Yugioh. Blah blah blah XD Anzu and the rest of the gang are 16. Any questions, please ask. ;;   
  
Chapter One : Lonely  
  
Anzu played an angry, but majestic tune on her piano in darkness while the moonlight shone on her through the window. Bitter chords echoed through the lonely house. She had played for hours now, but she doesn't realize it. She just keeps going and going uncontinuously. Her fingers pounded into the keys, and her head bowed down into the piano.   
  
"Anzu?" A girl peeked through the doorway. She was fourteen, but looked about twelve, due to her bright orange hair and big azure eyes. "Are you okay? You've been playing since dinnertime. Now it's one in the morning..." She yawned and rubbed her eyes, sleepily.   
  
"I'm okay, and I'll stop if you want." Anzu stood up from the stool and stretched out. "Come on, go back to sleep, alright?" She shot her sister, Keiru, a loving smile.  
  
"Thank you. Good night." With that, she stumbled up the stairs.  
  
"Anything for my little sister."  
  
Anzu followed Keiru upstairs to the hallway that lead to their bedrooms. She walked into her room, and laid down on her bed. But she didn't sleep, instead she looked sadly at a picture on her desk. The five figures stared happily back at her, as if nothing was wrong. The two younger figures, Keiru and herself, embraced their older brother. Their mother and father cheerfully hugged all three of them. A little after the pictures were taken, the two sisters had lost the other three forever.  
  
It happened about seven years ago. The memory still vivid in Anzu's mind. "Bye mom! I'll take care of Keiru! Don't worry!" She waved to her parents,who were supposed to be picking up their brother Kan, up from a soccer practice. Their family was a very close one, everyone would tell Anzu how lucky she was. She babysat for her little sister who was seven back then, while she was nine. They played a little game of snakes and ladders, but then that's when the phone call came.  
  
"Hello? Hello? May I speak to Anzu?"   
  
Anzu hesitated at the unfamiliar stranger's voice that panicked so. "Yes? This is her speaking."  
  
"This is Officer Hamazi. Your parents and brother, they were just in an accident. I don't think they're going to make it." She could hear pity in his voice.  
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
"Ma'am? Are you alright? I'm sorry about your loss."  
  
She paled and dropped the phone, running towards her younger sister. She was crying hysterically.   
  
"Anzu? Are you okay? Why you crying?" Keiru quietly asked, staring at her with her big eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Mom, and Dad aren't coming back. Neither is Kan."  
  
Keiru, a little too young to understand (seven is close to six alright? XD) was confused. "What do you mean? I don't get it..."  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older. When you're old enough to understand."  
  
She nodded in agreement, her orange bangs covering her eyes, which were filled with worry.  
  
Anzu held her little sister in fear, that she may lose her too.   
  
Over the next seven years, Anzu had matured quickly. She acted as mother to Keiru , cleaning up the house, gardening, groceries, laundry, school... For once she would've liked to be free, don't you think? Unlike everyone else in her grade, she was mature, didn't fit in with the other girls who giggled about relationships and gossip.   
  
Even now, the memory still haunted her. She knew she had to do something about it.   
  
'Maybe it's this house. The memories of our old family times when we were still together. I'll move out of here. I can't stay... There's too much pain! I'll start a new life! That's right... I'll start a new one. With Keiru, of course. I can never leave her. She'll agree... when does she not?' Anzu thought in her own mind, while she drove the car out to a bank and withdrew five hundred dollars. 'In case of emergencies or something.'  
  
She walked past her sister's bedroom, where Keiru peacefully slept. 'I'll tell her tommorrow. This is the last time I'll have to sleep in this bed. This house. This house of haunted memories.'  
  
And with a smile, she crawled into bed.  
  
A/N : oh.. horrible right? . my apologies!! I hope you liked it. This is my first chapter of my first story that I actually had an okay time typing. Please review, thank you. It was short right? I'll try to make others longer.. XD thank you! 


End file.
